On Dungeons and Doctors and What Rhymes With Shove
by mdevile
Summary: Jim and Bones spend shore leave in a cell. Having sex. The end.    PWP. SLASH.


**A/N: **

PWP. Seriously. The Official Porno Pizza Guy would be ashamed of the lack of plot in this thing.

Written for the Confined/Cage square on my Kink Bingo card, so that means: Bondage. Swearing. Lots and lots and lots of sex (big gay sex for those of you who missed the pairing). More swearing. Add a tiny bit of schmoop for flavour. Stir and enjoy.

This marks my first Kirk/McCoy fic and the second time I've written prison sex. I deserve drinks!

Epic thanks again to the lovely janice_lester at the LJ for the beta. I heart you.

* * *

"Eyes on me, baby."

"Mmmm... Bones." Jim's lashes fluttered as his head lolled to the side, almost resting on the bars of the cage, his soft pink tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip.

Unacceptable. Len's hand stopped jerking Jim's swollen cock long enough to to slap it sharply against his stomach. The yelp echoed off the concrete walls of their rented cell, making his own cock twitch in appreciation. Those bright blue eyes - sclera tinged pink now with pricking tears - locked onto his. Jim always cried so _pretty_.

"That's better, darlin'. Don't want you phasing out on me." He resumed pumping along Jim's shaft, gentler now, happy to watch his boy squirm, see those eyes flicking down to his cock and back to Len's face, furtive, quick movements that could almost be read as shy – if it weren't for the throaty moans and profanity streaming from Jim's mouth .

Jim was pulling against his restraints, his struggles emphasizing the taut abs and damned impressive set of delts as he twisted and writhed uselessly – arms pinned high over his head and secured to the bars of the cell with sturdy cuffs, legs spread wide and high with thick, coarse rope digging roughly into his ankles. Len had pulled those bonds tight when he'd tied them to the bars, knotted twice above the cuffs and forcing Jim to contort so his ass was on permanent offer, open and waiting for Len's cock. When Len was good and ready, of course. He snaked an arm around Jim's thigh and swiped his thumb down the crease of Jim's ass to remind him that they were just getting started.

Jim hissed and fought harder for leverage, hands twisting in his cuffs and curling against the bars as he tried bearing down. "Bones, oh fuck, fuck, fuck. _Bones_."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific, baby," Len crooned, leaning in close enough to breathe in Jim's slightly sour coffee breath, not altering the rhythm of his strokes in the slightest. He pressed his lips to the corner of Jim's, sucking the tip of his tongue lightly, backing away before Jim could even kiss back.

That pulse at the base of Jim's throat needed some attention. Len bit down, worrying the skin between his teeth and basking in Jim's shuddering breaths and the rattle of the cuffs against the bars. He licked one long stripe down Jim's chest, ducking beneath the legs suspended above his head to taste sharp sweat and the spice of Jim's cologne. He smiled into the reflexive twitch of muscles as he stopped, close enough to Jim's dick that his own knuckles scraped against his cheek.

Another rattle of metal and a smothered oath sounded above him. "Damn it, Bones," Jim whined, "when'd you get so fucking kinky?"

Len turned, keeping his skin pressed tight against Jim's stomach. He'd deal with the beard burn later, if Jim wanted him to. "That a complaint?" he drawled, squeezing his fist tighter.

Jim gasped and shook his head, biting his lower lip. "N-n-o," he stuttered, obviously struggling to keep his eyes focused on Len as his cock was tortured with lingering, deliberate strokes, not nearly enough to get him off. He took a deep breath, "I mean, yeah, if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna die."

Len lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow, just to piss him off. He'd caught Jim practising in their bathroom a couple of times now, and the flush of frustration as he screwed his face in concentration was pretty fucking adorable. Kinda like the open, needy expression he was wearing now.

Len's dick perked up in his shorts. He reached down and patted himself through the soft cotton - he'd get his chance soon enough. Jim, spread out and waiting for him, unable to take control and move things along at his typical breakneck pace, wasn't an opportunity he was inclined to waste.

"Fuck, Bones, don't just stand there and touch yourself," Jim ground out between clenched teeth. "Touch _me._ Fuck _me._"

Bones grinned, "Jim. Darlin'. What exactly makes you think you're calling the shots here?" He dipped his hand into his shorts and stroked up his cock, smirking as Jim bucked and twitched. "Feels good, baby. Feels mighty good. Maybe I'll just watch you here and stroke myself off."

"You're an asshole, Bones."

He'd believe it if the kid wasn't gagging for him.

"You agreed to this, sweetheart. Hell, you practically _dared_ me. What was that again?" He pitched his voice to a mocking falsetto: "I can take anything you can dish out, Bonesy." He shoved his shorts down and stepped out entirely, his cock springing free and pulsing in his hand.

He walked over to Jim's head, keeping himself just out of reach but wholly in sight as he worked himself, using the same torturous pace he'd inflicted on Jim. Jim's lips were wet, tongue darting out with every panted breath, eyes locked onto Len's dick like he was a starving man and it was the only thing that could sate him. Len twisted his wrist sharply, maybe playing his gasp up a little for his undeniably rapt audience.

Jim's lips parted. "Please..." he said, barely audible. He'd gone completely still, fixated entirely on Len's hands, Len's dick.

"You want to suck me? Take me in that pretty mouth and make me come? That what you want, darlin'?" He sidled closer, close enough now to feel Jim's ragged breaths at the leaking head of his cock, in counterpoint to the rhythm of his fist.

"Y..yes.."

"Yes what, baby?"

"Yes please. Bones."

He smiled when he released his grip and took that last step forward, bringing one hand up to hold Jim's ankle away from his head. Jim's mouth opened for him immediately, greedily. Jim's tongue flicked frantically over the slit, trying to suck and tease all at once, coating Len in spit and eagerness.

"Good boy." Len purred, rocking slightly into the wet heat. He gave an approving pat to the top of Jim's head, twining his fingers loosely into the sweat-soaked curls. "That's a good boy, Jim. Suck me good."

The tendons of his neck stood clearly outlined as Jim strained in his awkward position - trying to take more, give more, and groaning in frustration when he could only reach the head. Len licked the top of the foot he was holding and tightened his grip on Jim's hair. He exerted enough force to keep Jim back, watching Jim's cheeks hollow over his cock as he sucked and whined and pressed forward. Len's balls tightened and the promise of release built at the base of his spine, hot and thick and so damned good. But he wasn't ready for this to end yet. He pulled out with a loud pop, and backed away.

They were both panting for air, chests heaving as they eyed each other in a haze of lust.

Jim licked his lips slowly. "You didn't come, Bones."

Len smiled crookedly. "Wanna fuck you, Jim. Now. When all you can do is take it."

Jim's eyes rolled back in his head as a shiver moved its way through him. He canted his hips and tried to part his legs further than the ropes had him spread. "Yessss."

Len reached under the bench he had his lover draped across - an offering to himself, fuck the gods. Jim was _his_ - and retrieved the lube he'd stashed there. Keeping his eyes locked on Jim's, he worked a generous amount over his swollen dick and mixed it with the his own pre-come and Jim's saliva to coat the shaft. He squeezed himself tight, not nearly as tight as Jim's ass would be, but enough to kick the anticipation up a notch.

Jim strangled off a moan, holding himself still, except for the tremors. Sweat beaded his forehead from the effort not to whine and strain against the bonds, demanding that Len take him hard.

Good boy. He was learning.

Len trailed his slick fingers along skin as he made his way between Jim's legs. He was at the perfect height to push in and take, and Len let his cock brush the crease of that ass - teasing them both with the possibilities. That got him a sharp hitching breath and Jim's best puppy dog eyes, though the innocent effect was somewhat spoiled by Jim's tongue tracing a slow, wet path over his lips.

Len oiled his hand again, letting the bottle clatter unceremoniously to the floor.

He braced an arm across Jim's hips, working with the restraints to pin his boy down. Jim's hole was tight and hot as he worked his fingers in, first one, then another, scissoring and twisting as he prepared the way. He added a third and pushed, bracing his forearm against his thigh to increase the pressure and felt Jim clench and spasm around him when he hit the prostate.

"Fuck!" Jim's hips bucked and he cursed and flailed, trying for leverage despite being held fast. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazing over as he whined, every muscle outlined clearly as he fought in vain.

"God, you're gorgeous," Len murmured, pushing his fingers in harder, mimicking what he was going to do to Jim with his cock. He spread his fingers as wide as he could, watching Jim's hole stretch around his knuckles, Jim's face go slack with need, Jim's dick bounce against his stomach as he clenched. The yelps and moans were interspersed with unintelligible curses, echoing off the walls and into Len. He imagined he was feeding Jim's own cries back into him with every thrust.

He pulled out just as Jim's voice went hoarse, lining his cock up to the twitching red hole and driving in mercilessly. God, fuck, yes. "So fucking perfect, baby. So fucking tight."

Jim whimpered, his eyes half shadowed as he struggled to keep them open. His attempts to move with Len were hampered by the restraints rattling against the bars of the cage and rubbing into his ankles.

Len groaned and dug his fingers behind Jim's knees, probably bruising the delicate skin, but fuck it, he'd fix that too - after. Jim certainly didn't seem to mind any, his head thrown back and spine arched like he could take everything Len had for him and still come crawling back for more. Len leaned forward to catch a nipple between his teeth, tilting Jim's ass higher. He had more in him yet, and Jim was going to get it all. He pressed Jim's neglected cock between them and ground down. It was fucking beautiful, the solidity of the bench and resistance from Jim's bonds making the impact of every thrust brush directly against Jim's prostate, wringing those tiny gasps out between the grunts and oaths until his boy was keening his name.

"Bones. Fuck. Bones." Jim was thrashing now, head snapping side to side as he chased the friction. "Please."

"I got you, baby," Len crooned, shifting enough so that he could curl his fist around Jim's dick and stroke. With his other hand, he fumbled over the knot of one of the ropes until it came loose, pushing Jim's leg all the way down to his chest so he could fuck him deeper.

Jim took full advantage of his new freedom and bucked hard, taking Len balls deep into his hot little hole. They both groaned and Len's rhythm stuttered when he bottomed out. He ground down and stayed, letting Jim rock and quiver beneath him while he tugged on his cock.

Jim was sobbing now, blissed out and incoherent, squirming away from and into Len's fist, clenching his ass tight around Len's cock, lighting his nerves with minute shocks of pleasure. Len relented and strained up for an open-mouthed, wet kiss while he hammered his hips down into Jim.

"Come for me," he whispered raggedly. "Scream my name." He bit his way down Jim's neck, movements sharpening until the dungeon he'd rented for this game faded and the world narrowed to his cock pushing into Jim's ass, his fist milking Jim's dick, and Jim's mouth stretched wide as he screamed his release.

"Len!"

He loved being Bones to Jim, he really did. He'd needed the rechristening when his life went to shit and he just couldn't bear to be Len anymore. But his name, his actual, honest-to-god fucking _name_, from Jim's throat always wrecked him. And the brat fucking knew it, too.

He pulled hard, wringing the last shocks of Jim's orgasm from his twitching dick, and sank in, filling the hot hole with his come until he shook with it, emptied and hollow, his own yells coming back to him from a distance.

Len caught himself before he could collapse completely and struggled to find his breath again, poised above Jim on shaking arms and studying his flushed face as Jim drifted back from the waves of his own release. When he finally opened his eyes again, the smile he gave Len was soft and sweet.

He flopped his free leg over the edge of the bench, making room for Len to sag against his chest, which Len did, gratefully, his cock still buried deep inside. They trembled together, breath not quite even, as the aftershocks went on for a spell.

Len was a lucky man, these days. Because of Jim. Five years ago, he'd enlisted in what was supposed to be the ultimate fuck you to the world and its expectations. He'd been so angry, so hopeless, so lost.

Who'd've guessed he'd find his home, and himself, in the arms of another lost boy determined to show the world that he didn't give a fuck what it thought of him? Who'd've guessed he'd have a chance to taste perfection?

He grinned at himself, waxing poetic in his afterglow in a cell he'd rented on a dare, coated with come and sweat guaranteed to dry in a sticky mess sonics wouldn't be able to blast off, and draped over his lover, with his bare ass hanging in the air and his soft dick slipping further out of Jim every time he breathed. Call him foolish and sentimental, but this was still as close to perfect as he ever needed to get.

And that suited him just fine.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?" Len pressed a light kiss against Jim's chest with the side of his mouth, not yet able to actually move. He loved this kid. Absolutely.

"I, uh, can't feel my arms."


End file.
